


Relief

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Puppy and his Master gets some much-needed relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

He's warm, hand pressing down against the nape of my neck, fingers knotted in my collar and I press against his thigh hungrily. His other hand fumbles with his fly, unzipping it and freeing his warm heavy cock from his boxers. He shoves the hot head against my lips and mumbles.  
"You know what to do, puppy. Open."  
My mouth opens automatically and bittersweet hot urine floods my mouth and I whine ecstatically, swallowing.  
His hand runs through my hair, winding the strands around his fingers as I suck greedily at his cock, feeling it start to harden.  
"Just a slut, aren't you? Eager to have your Master's hard cock in your greedy holes?" And his hand jerks my head back, making me look up at him and I nod, his cock slipping out of my mouth and I whimper, a thin line of drool cascading down my chin.  
"Or at least eager for _something_ to fill those needy holes?"  
I tilt my head, sending a bright arch of pain through as he tightens his hold on my hair, and let out a little confused _hrmm_.  
A bright blue plug dances in front of my vision and I nod enthusiastically, arching my back desperately.  
"Beg, puppy. Show me how much you want it."  
I press back against his hand, words falling from my mouth. "Need it Sir, I do, I want it Sir so much Sir please."  
"Hmm, I don't think so, puppy. Doesn't sound like you want it enough."  
I whine, trying in vain to back up against him. "Please Sir. Want it in me, need it in me, please." The last word devolves into a sob as I arch against him.  
He smiles. "Good boy."  
He reaches over and soon I feel a wet cold presence at my hole and then his fingertip slips in and I let out a yelp.  
"Easy, puppy, easy," he murmurs, twisting inside me and I whimper, moving into him.  
"More, Sir more please."  
He chuckles, adding another finger and sliding them around.  
Another whimper and I press back onto his fingers, grinding against them.  
"Sir...."  
"You ready, puppy?" he says, a hand curling in my hair, tugging gently.  
"Yes yes Sir yes, please!"  
He grins, sliding the plug in and I let out an ecstatic whine, wiggling around he pushes it in deeper then pulls it out agonizingly slow.  
Then again as he eases it in then out, one hand keeping up a steady slow rhythm, the other stroking my hair.  
"Such a greedy puppy, aren't you? Just love having your holes filled. Though your Master's only filled one, hasn't he? Bet you want him to fill the others, don't you?"  
I nod eagerly, my mouth wide open. "Uh-huh, I do!"  
He chuckles, nudging me to my knees and I whimper a bit as the action drives the plug deeper inside.  
"Ready, puppy?"  
My mouth's open before he finishes speaking and I'm mouthing at his thighs, briefly nuzzling the wiry hairs before moving down to the shaft.  
He shudders and groans, pressing me against his warm flushed skin.  
"G-good puppy," he murmurs, one hand grazing my shoulders. "Such a good puppy."  
I slide the tip into my mouth, closing my eyes in pleasure as his taste floods my tongue and sucking gently on the head.  
He digs a hand into my shoulder and moans.  
I grin at him despite my full mouth and bulging cheeks and slowly slide more of him into my mouth.  
He bucks into my mouth, hand yanking my hair and his cock pulses. And I let out a low moan as he spurts into my mouth, hot warm come leaking into my mouth and I swallow as much as I can, a thin rivulet rolling down my chin.  
He reaches down and shakily smears the remaining come over my lips, his other hand slowly slipping his soft cock out of my mouth.  
"Wanna cover you in my come, puppy."  
I shiver, letting out a low whine and arching myself desperately against his knees.  
He chuckles, glancing at me. "Puppy wants to come huh? Well he knows what to do." I groan, rutting against his leg, the slick flesh getting his skin all slippery and creating glorious wonderful friction and I slide faster and faster until I'm coming all over his leg, little lines dripping down and getting the sheets all wet.  
I slump against him, a thin shiver running through my body and he pulls me against him, wiping his leg off with a sheet.  
"Shh, puppy, you were so good today, such a good boy, let's get you cleaned up," he murmurs, stroking my hair as he reaches around for the box of wipes. "There we go, all nice and clean. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Y-yes Sir, it has been. Sorry Si-" He presses a finger to my lips and interrupts.  
"Ah ah puppy. I've told you before, you don't ever have to apologize for that. Come on, let's snuggle," he says, pulling against his chest and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.


End file.
